Umika Satonaka
Umika Satonaka is a Human player in End War Online, set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. She is a member of Obsidian Integrity Contractors, acting as the PMC's main infiltrator, using her exotic appearance to her advantage. Appearance - Reality= IRL, Umika wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white button-up t-shirt which she leaves slightly unbuttoned, a light blue bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and the optional black blazer. If she's not in her school uniform, then she's wearing denim short shorts, a white button-up top, a red plaid jacket, and silver sneakers. }} Background Umika's parents met while her American mother was studying abroad. Her father helped her mother learn Japanese, and Umika's mother decided she'd stay in Japan and marry him. First, she would go back to America and tell her family about her plans, leaving him with her contact info so they could stay in touch across the seas. They would reunite in Japan, marry, and have Umika a few years into their marriage. They raised their daughter with love and respect, treating her kindly. Her mother loved motorcycles, and Umika seemed to take after that. When she reached high school, she would meet Junji Hitsugaya and his step-sister, getting involved in their large group of friends and learning of End War Online with them. To help pay for the game, She began working part-time at a restaurant alongside Mukuro Sayama. Once she joined the game, Umika took to training as a mercenary with several professional in-game mercenaries and bounty hunters to learn how to fight and work in the mercenary business. Unlike most of her friends, Umika trained with lots of female mercenaries who made use of their feminine charm to carry out the contracts. Eventually, Junji would invite her to join his organization, and she would eventually meet Tokime Suginami when looking for a weapons shop and a gunsmith to procure the weapons she wanted. Through these interactions, she wound up meeting Sento Kasai and Haru Yamamoto, falling for the Crimson Mercenary and seeing the Frigid Ghost as a possible rival. Personality Umika is a very coy individual. She loves to lace her sentences with double entendre, and she has quite a habit of reading people's faces. Umika can be very straight-forward, and prioritizes the mission above everything else. While she does like to toy with everyone, almost all of it is just for the mission; the rare occasions where she actually teases someone out of an actual crush are usually more nervous and red-faced, though very rarely does this occur. Her in-game training has taught her to be intimate with anyone, and she can mimic truly falling in love with any person. She has a tendency to over-romanticize or dramatize situations, playing things up for the fun of it. Each move is purposefully sensuous, teasing, alluring. She does everything to seduce her target, to get the information she needs, and vanish without a trace. Deep down, she's the type of person who cares for her friends like a mother would care for her child. She's defensive of her allies, tolerating no insult to anyone she loves or respects. She also has an intense love of motorcycles, carefully cultivated all by her mother. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human * Occupation - Obsidian Integrity Contractors' Field Operative/Infiltrator * Main Equipment: ** Operator ** Silverburgh ** Paradise Lost ** High-Frequency Combat Knives Umika is less of a hand-to-hand combatant and more of an infiltrator. She has adequate amounts of training in hand-to-hand fighting styles, but has more skill in firearm usage. Her two Operator pistols are designed for two purposes: lethal and non-lethal disposal of targets. The Solid variant is the non-lethal variant, firing tranquilizer rounds and featuring a slide lock mechanism that prevents the slide from cycling after firing a round; this, combined with the use of suppressors, makes it a perfect stealth weapon. The Liquid variant is perfect for CQC and lethal combat, often paired with one of her High-Frequency combat knives. Her Silverburgh pistols are meant for hitting targets as hard as possible with incredible accuracy. When she needs to use a rifle, her Paradise Lost is designed for close-quarters and stealth operations, but it can be reconfigured for more direct, long-range engagements. The Obsidian Integrity Contractors' proprietary body armor is sewn into her each of coats, consisting silicon carbide discs, ceramic matrices, and accompanying laminate. In-game, she rides a Triumph Bonneville Speed-Master in red and grey with a reinforced frame, an aftermarket exhaust system, and a soft-tail Bobber conversion. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * Umika is based on EVA from the Metal Gear series. * All of her weapons are references to characters in the Metal Gear series. * Her three sizes in centimeters are W-66, H-86. * The English name her mother had for her was "Tatiana." Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Human Player